Des vacances mouvementées où l'amour est au rendezvous
by Yasmine-skater-girl
Summary: Bloqué à Poudlard, les profs partis sauf Rusard, les élèves décident de fuire le travaille que leur impose Rusard! Harry et Ron font un pari: avoué leur amour aux filles qu'ils aiment... vont-ils réussirent?? Attention ce texte peut contenir un lan


Vacances mouvementées où l'amour est au rendez-vous:  
  
Harry, réveille toi, criait Ron en secouant Harry. C'est les vacances. Allons voir qui reste dans la grande sale. J'espère que Malfoy et sa bande se sont taillé... En descendant dans la salle commune ils virent Hermione déjà toute prête qui les attendait avec impatiente.  
  
Vous savez que hier soir je suis allé chercher un livre sur les Reds Caps pour avancer mes devoirs sur eux pour le cours de défense contre les force du mal à la biblio, ben vous savait quoi???????  
  
-Non, répondirent Harry et Ron en s'impatientant.  
  
-Caché derrière une étagère il y avait un de nos pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy et devinait ce qu'il faisais.....  
  
- allez sois cool dis vite, demanda Ron qui ne tenais plus en place.  
  
- Il était en train d'embrassé Pansy Parkinson la tête de bouledogue , quand j'ai vu ça j'ai éclater de rire et ils se sont en allé en courant, gênés et vexés.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et partirent ensemble pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
  
La grande salle était presque vide, les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se mirent à la même table et laissèrent à part les Serpantard. Ils était environ 15: Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Roger Davies et Stewart Achelery de Serdaigle, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot et Justin Flinch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle. Ils rirent tous aux éclats quand Hermione leur raconta se qu'elle avait vu et tout le monde se tourna vers la table des serpantard.  
  
Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode était les seuls à la table de serpantard avec quelques petits de première ou de deuxième, ils regardaient les autres avec colère. Drago se leva sur sa chaise et lança un sort sur la table de ses ennemi qui frappa, heureusement, personne. Le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver vu ce que Drago avait fait mais il ne dis rien, plutôt il cria sur les élèves qui n'était pas de sa maison en leur disant qu'il devait regagnait chacun leur table respective. Drago éclata de rire et ne fus même pas réprimandé, ce qui mis en colère les autres élèves. Si il n'étais pas capable de se venger tous seul, ils allaient le lui faire payer tôt ou tard.  
  
Les journées passaient vite, tout le monde s'amusait ensemble( sauf les serpantard )... Des histoire d'amour naissait par si par là. Entre Ernie et Hannah c'était le grand amour. Quand à Ginny elle était piqué après Seamus, Roger et Padma formait un merveilleux couples... Tous le monde se moquaient de Drago et Pansy, Drago en faisait autant mais ça touchait personne. Ils avait presque tous quinze ans et le soir s'échappait pour aller dans une sale bonne chaude pour jouer, parler etc. Un beau soir vers une heure du matin Quand Harry et Ron rentrait au dortoir tranquillement Ron lui demanda:  
  
en se moment, t'es amoureux de quelqu'un?? Harry était amoureux de Cho mais ne savait pas s'il voulait le lui dire.  
  
- ben je sais pas, répondit Harry en regardant ailleurs, et toi?  
  
-Tu sais, commença Ron, ce soir j'ai remarqué que Hermione était plutôt jolie et j'ai fait que de la regarder toute la soirée, je crois que je tombe amoureux, mais il y a Victor.  
  
-T'inquiète pas trop pour lui elle l'a déjà oublié de toute façon il habite en Bulgarie. Tu sais moi j'ai un faible pour Cho... plutôt je suis fous amoureux de Cho. Mais il y a Cédric.  
  
- Mais il est mort t'as rien à craindre.  
  
- je sais mais elle pense encore à lui.  
  
-bof, dit Ron, je te propose un truc demain soir tous les deux on fait le premier pas et on verra, bon faut juste avoir le courage... et savoir embrassé. Toi ta déjà embrassé une fille?  
  
-Jamais pratiqué, répondit Harry. Ils partirent d'un éclat de rire et regagnèrent les dortoirs. Le lendemain vers 7 heures Ron se pencha vers Harry et le secoua.  
  
Harry, réveille-toi, dit-il. Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.  
  
- quoi, répondit Harry tout endormi, je veux encore dormir.  
  
- mais c'est pas moi c'est Hermione elle veut te parler, déjà avant elle est rentré comme une folle et il y avait Seamus en train de se changer, heureusement il était en boxer. T'aurais du voir leurs têtes on aurait dis deux tomates c'était à mourir de rire.  
  
- D'accord je me lève, dit Harry en rigolant.  
  
On voyait la porte du dortoir entre ouverte et à l'extérieure deux petits yeux marrons impatients bougeaient à une vitesse impressionnable, c'était Hermione. Harry lui dit d'entrer, elle était encore un peu rouge et quand elle revit Seamus elle devint écarlate.  
  
Alors Hermione tu viens mater les garçon dans leurs dortoir maintenant, dis Harry en se marrant.  
  
- Très marrant Harry, répondis Hermione encore un peu gênée, je t'avise que je n'ai jamais pensé que si j'entré il y aurai Seamus comme. comme il était, et en plus j'étais venue pour vous annoncer quelque chose de très important.  
  
- Quoi, dis Ron narquois, que le lundi de la rentrée on aura un examen sur les Reds Caps?  
  
- Encore plus drôle, répondit Hermione nerveuse, il s'agit des profs. Ce matin je me suis levée de bonne heure pour faire mes devoirs, je me suis installée devant une fenêtre et tout d'un coup j'ai vu dans la cour tous les profs, je dis bien tous les profs qui partaient je ne sais pas où, il y avait même Dumbeldore. Cela devait être pour une affaire très importante.  
  
- Trop cool, dis Ron, il n'y aura pas de profs pour nous surveiller et on pourra de nouveau être tous ensemble à la même table, passer toute notre journée à faire des connerie dans une de nos salle commune et faire chier les serpantard.  
  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, répondis Hermione, car c'est Rusard qui va nous garder, c'est le seul qui n'est pas parti.  
  
- Alors ça c'est une nouvelle, une extrêmement mauvaise nouvelle, dis Harry qui n'avait presque pas placé un mot de toute la conversation pensant à ce qu'il pourrai faire sans les profs, on va devoir faire du nettoyage pendant toute la journée.  
  
Quand Harry, Ron et Seamus furent prêts ils descendirent à la grande salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Là Hermione était en train de raconter à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qui aller se passer. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner tranquillement en bavardant, ils allaient partir quand Rusard arriva. Il fit taire tous le monde et dis d'un tons goguenard:  
  
Alors les vacanciers, aujourd'hui vous allez sortir vous amusez toute la journée, vous n'aurez pas le droit de rentrer dans le château jusqu'à ce soir à 18 heures. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, c'est bien compris? Il faut vous aérez un peu bande de fainéant, vous devrez aussi tasser la neige pour faire un chemin convenable pour le retour de vos professeurs. Dans une demi-heure je vous veut tous devant la porte principal, si quelqu'un n'est pas là gard à lui, il en aura pour son pris, pas la peine non plus de rester dans vos dortoir ou salle commune, car j'ai les mots de passe, et si vous vous cachez dans le château je le fouillerai étage par étage.  
  
De ce pas il repartit laissant les élèves tous étonnés. Les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se réunirent.  
  
Cela ne peut pas aller comme ça, dit Ernie, il faut trouver quelque chose pour échapper à cette journée horrible.  
  
-On pourrait aller se cacher dans la cabane d'Hagrid après être sortit, proposa Ginny.  
  
- T'es folle ou quoi, répondis Padma, tu veux peut-être faciliter la tâche de Rusard.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous disputer on a une idée super, dirent Fred et George, on pourrai aller à Près-au-Lard.  
  
-Oui à pieds peut-être, vous oubliez qu'on ne peu pas sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, dit Cho.  
  
- Mais oui, on vois que tu nous connais pas, ou que tu ne connais pas le passage en tout cas, dirent Fred et George en se marrant.  
  
Tous le monde était étonné sauf Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
Hé oui, reprirent les jumeaux, on connais un passage qui va de Poudlard à la cave de chez Honeydukes. On n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer. Rendez- vous dans dix minute devant la porte de la grande salle, prenez de l'argent et dépêchez vous. -D'accord, dirent tous les élèves à l'unisson.  
  
Ce fut alors une course contre la montre pour arriver à l'heure au rendez- vous. Fred avait demander à Harry de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir sortir sans problème de chez Honeydukes.  
  
Quand tous les élèves furent là, George pris le commandement. Il nomma les éclaireurs et les guetteurs. Fred et Hermione, Harry et Ron partirent en avant. « Dissendium » dit Fred et la statue se déplaça pour laisser place à une ouverture qui descendait. Harry et Ron se postèrent aux extrémités du couloir pour fair le guets, Fred resta près de la statue pour la refermer si jamais Rusard arrivait. Hermione quand à elle donnait le signal de départ à des groupe de deux. Elle avait la carte du maraudeur ente les main et l'inspectait attentivement, pour l'instant Rusard était dans son bureau. Quand tous le monde fut passer Hermione et George rentrèrent à leur tour, Hermione passa la carte du maraudeur à Fred. Quand il la pris il vit avec horreur que Rusard approchait rapidement d'eux il rappela vite Harry et Ron. En vitesse ils rentrèrent et refermèrent la statue. A peine au sol ils entendirent Rusard marmonner. Il faisais noir dans le souterrain, quand la statue se fut refermer on entendis Hermione, Padma et Cho prononcer « Lumos » et trois petit feu s'allumèrent. Fred et Hermione étaient devant en éclaireur, Harry et George les suivaient de près, tous les autres, un peu apeurés suivaient le mouvement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du passage devant l'escalier de pierre Fred vint vers Harry :  
  
Harry je crois que c'est le moment de leur dire pour la cape d'invisibilité, il faudra que tu nous prennes l'un après l'autre avec toi, compris ?  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry et il monta quelque marche de l'escalier, se retourna vers ses amis : chers amis j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, après avoir monté ce vieux escalier nous arriverons par une trappe dans la cave de chez Honeydukes, ensuite il faudra sortir et la seul porte qu'il y a donne directement dans le magasin. Donc il faudra passer par là mais en étant invisible. Je vais vous demander de garder ce secret jusqu'à votre mort, vous devez me le promettre.  
  
- On te le jure, promirent tous les élèves en même temps.  
  
- Alors voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit il faudra passer invisible dans le magasin, c'est là que mon secret intervient, je possède une cape d'invisibilité. [ un grand silence suivit cette déclaration ] et nous allons nous en servir. L'un après l'autre vous viendrez avec moi et je vous emmènerez derrière le magasin.   
  
Quand tous le monde se retrouva dans la cave de chez Honeydukes Harry sortit sa cape ce qui déclencha des ho et des ha. Il commença d'abord par Ron et ils passèrent dans la confiserie sans se faire repérer.  
  
C'est cool n'est-ce pas, dit Ron, en plus tu pourra être collé à plein de fille.  
  
C'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé à ça, répondis Harry, mais je vais être rouge comme Hermione quand il y aura Cho avec moi sous la cape.  
  
J'aimerais tellement voir ça, ricana Ron, bon à + Harry.  
  
Les uns après les autres ils allèrent de la cave à l'arrière du magasin avec Harry, Ernie n'arrêtait pas de poser des question sur la cape, Hannah n'arrêtais pas quand à elle de toucher la cape. Quand vient le tour de Cho Harry se sentit rougir il essaya de se reprendre pendant qu'il était encore dans le noir, il pouvait la sentir contre lui, elle dégageait une douce chaleur, tout d'un coup il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti au paravent et qu'il ne pouvais pas expliquer, il sentit son souffle sur ses joues, Harry aurait aimer restait comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Il était presque dans un rêve quand la voix de Cho le remit dans la réalité.  
  
Harry, ça va, dis Cho, t'es tout bizarre!  
  
En quoi ??, répondis Harry étourdis  
  
A la place d'aller vers la porte de sortie il était en train de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du magasin et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Cho avait d'abord crû qu'il faisait un détour mais quand elle vit qu'il allait elle avait décidé d'agir elle le pris son bras sous le sien et elle le dirigea. Harry éprouva encore plus de plaisir qu'avant et se laissa guidé sans rien dire. Quand ils franchirent la porte de la confiserie Harry reçu une grande bouffée d'air en pleine figure et elle la ramena à la réalité.  
  
Je suis désolé, dit-il à Cho, je me suis égaré.  
  
tu avais plutôt l'air malade, dit Cho.  
  
heu.oui.c'est.c'est l'air rempli d'odeur de bonbon qui me mets mal à l'aise je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fais perdre du temps, répondit Harry très confus.  
  
- Je vois, dit Cho, mais rassure toi tu ma pas fait perdre mon temps.  
  
Sur ces mots elle sortit de la cape car ils étaient arrivés. Harry repartit en la regardant à travers sa cape, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs qui volaient dans le vent.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut derrière le magasin Harry rangea sa cape dans la poche de son manteau. Fred et George qui étaient les '' chefs'' de l'expédition prirent la parole après avoir demander le silence.  
  
Bienvenue à Près-au-Lard, nous avons le plaisir de nous retrouver ici tous ensemble, nous les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, nous avons l'énorme regret de laisser tous seul les Serpentard à de dures labeurs. Tous le monde éclata de rire, les jumeaux reprirent la parole.  
  
Donc nous devons nous éclater à mort aujourd'hui sans penser à ce soir et vers 17 heures on repartira il faudra aussi établirent un plan pour rentrer inaperçu, mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on s'éclate alors il faut choisir ce qu'on va faire, bien entendu tous ensemble sauf si vous avez une bonne raison pour ne pas venir avec le reste du groupe. Comme vous le savez peut-être il y a trois jours la « Wizard Compagny » c'est installée ici pour parler de chose importante et comme ils doivent rester plus de 6 semaines, ils ont fait venir, pour distraire leurs enfants une « Fête- forière » pour ceux qu'il ne le savent pas c'est une sorte de Fête- Foraine version sorcier cent fois mieux que chez les moldus, le problème c'est que l'entrée est très chers, 1 gallion et 5 mornilles. En plus il faudra encore se payer le déjeuner ou ne rien manger. Sinon on peut faire les boutiques, se balader et tout les trucs du genre. A vous de choisir.  
  
Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent d'aller malgré tout à la fête-forière, ils avaient mis tous leurs argent ensemble ce qui faisais un total de 35 Gallions 12Mornilles et 23 noises. Avec cet argent ils achetèrent 15 entrée pour toute une journée à la fête-forière, cela leur coûta 19 gallions et 7 mornilles.  
  
Il y avait un peu de monde à la fête, les attractions à première vue ressemblaient beaucoup à celles des moldus mais il n'y avait pas de mécanisme et rien de marcher à l'électricité, tout était magique. Ils commencèrent par aller dans le château hanté. Ils devaient être par deux sur un fauteuil roulant, il y avait des choses effrayantes et quand ils arrivaient à une bifurcation ils devaient indiquer où ils voulaient aller, cela pouvait être un bon ou un mauvais chemin, si on tombait dans le mauvais on se faisais dévoré par des bêtes répugnantes et ensuite on été renvoyé au début et ont devait recommencer jusqu'on réussisse à trouver la sortie. Harry et Ron allèrent dans le même fauteuil. Ils durent recommencer au moins 4 fois avant de trouver la sortie. Avant qu'il ait tous trouver la sortie il était déjà midi et ils avaient faim. Comme avec leurs billets ils pouvaient rentrer et sortir à leur guise, ils allèrent au Trois Balais. Comme il restait plus que 16 Gallions, 5 Mornilles et 23 Noises, ils prirent tous un petit menu avec une Bièraubeurre, le menu était à 15 mornilles et la Bièraubeurre à 3 mornilles, ce qui faisais en tout 15 gallions et 15 mornilles. Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur menu. Ron qui comme d'habitude c'était mis à côté de Harry commença à lui parler du ''pari'' de la veille.  
  
Tu pense que ce soir tu va réussir, par-ce que moi j'ai les boules surtout que je n'arrête pas d'embêter Hermione sur sa manie de faire des devoirs supplémentaire et tout ça, j'ai peur qu'elle se foute de ma gueule, tu comprends.  
  
Oui je te comprends, répondis Harry, tu sais si tu ne veux pas le faire tan pis je me passerai de toi, c'est sûr j'ai le trac mais il c'est passer un truc quand j'étais avec elle sous la cape que je ne t'ai pas encore dis.  
  
Aller, dis vite, il c'est passer quoi ?  
  
Ben tu sais, j'avais du plaisir à être prêt de Cho.  
  
Quoi ???, elle est montée, dis Ron en s'étouffant de rire.  
  
- Très drôle Ron, d'abord elle est pas montée et puis maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi Hermione te dirais non, si tu n'arrête pas avec tes blagues idiotes tu verra.  
  
O.K. ne te fâche pas, alors il s'est passé quoi ??  
  
Ben j'avais du plaisir et je me suis laisser aller, je marchai n'importe comment et je sentait son souffle sur ma joue jusqu'à quand elle me demande si j'allais bien et elle a pris mon bras sous le sien pour m'emmener dehors. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé de lui avoir fais perdre mon temps et elle m'a répondu que je ne lui avais pas du tout fais perdre son temps.  
  
Ouahoo, dit Ron, tu vois je parie qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ou en tous cas elle a un faible pour toi.  
  
Vous parlez de quoi les gars, c'était Hermione qui était assise à côté de Harry et qui les écouté depuis quelque seconde, c'est qui qui a un faible pour toi Harry ???  
  
Personne, répondit rapidement Harry, ou si quelqu'un mais tu le saura assez tôt et ne pose plus d'autre questions, j'ai étais bien gentil en te disant ça, par-ce que toi quand tu devais aller au bal avec Krum tu nous a fait souffrir pendant des jours en ne nous disant rien.  
  
Oh là, là tu es très grincheux aujourd'hui, dit Hermione qui se retourna ensuite vers Justin.  
  
Il passèrent le reste de l'après midi à s'éclater à la fête-forière, ensuite vers 16h30, avec le peu de monnaie qu'il leur restait il achetèrent des bonbons. A 17 heures ils étaient de nouveau tous derrière Honeydukes prêts à partir. Harry pris en premier Fred pour qu'il puisse accueillir les prochain. Ce fut comme avant, sauf que quand le tour de Cho arriva Harry se promis de ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'avant. Dès qu'elle entra sous sa cape Harry ressentit de nouveau un certain plaisir. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin quand tout a coup un homme en manteau les bouscula violemment, Harry et Cho furent projeté contre le mur de la confiserie, comme Cho était la plus proche du mur elle reçu Harry sur elle en plus de la force qu'avait eu l'homme. On aurais presque pu croire qu'il avait fait exprès, il avait l'air très presser et il ne s'était même pas retourné. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il vit Cho sous lui, elle avait dû avoir un choc car elle ne bougeait plus. Harry pris gentiment sa tête entre ses mains, il la retourna et vit qu'elle saignait près de la tempe. Il pris un mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa poche et lui essuya le sang. Elle avait juste un petit trou pas trop profond, c'était un bouts de bois qui ressortait un peu du bâtiment qu'il lui avait fait ça et elle avait dû être assommé par Harry qui l'avait écrasée contre le mur. Toujours en ayant la tête de Cho dans ses main Harry réfléchis à se qu'il pouvait faire, si il la laisser là sous la cape il n'était pas sûr de la retrouver et si elle était trop lourde il pourrait pas la traîner jusque dans la cave. Tous en réfléchissant il regardait le visage angélique de Cho, si Ron aurait été à ma place il l'aurait sûrement embrassé se dit-il, mais je ne suis pas un violeur ni un profiteur. Si je dois un jour l'embrasser ce sera par-ce que elle le veut. Il essaya de la soulever mais il n'arriva pas longtemps à la traîner parmi la foule qui était dans le magasin, il avait peur qu'elle se fasse piétinée. Alors il la posa dans un coin et essaya de la réveiller en douceur. Au bout de 5minutes elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Harry, dit-elle, c'est toi ? Pourquoi je suis à moitié couchée ici ? - Tu te rappelle l'homme qui nous a bousculé toi et moi ? ben c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état. J'ai essayé de lui résister mais il m'a projeté sur toi et tu t'es cogné la tête contre le mur et un bout de bois t'a fais un trou dans la tête, tu saignais mais je t'ai essuyé.  
  
- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, je pense que je vais pouvoir me lever.  
  
Ils partirent tous les deux vers la cave, Cho s'était appuyée sur Harry pour mieux marcher. Harry avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras mes la peur l'en empêcha. Arrivés à la cave, Harry alla voir Fred qui lui demanda pourquoi il avait mis aussi longtemps. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé et demanda à Fred de prendre sa place et d'aller chercher les autres pendant qu'il s'occuper de Cho. Il revint vers elle et s'assis à côté.  
  
Tu va mieux ? demanda Harry.  
  
- un peu, merci d'être rester avec moi, mais maintenant tu devrais aller chercher les autres, car ils vont s'impatienter.  
  
- ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Harry, Fred s'en ai occupé. Dans quelques minutes on pourra repartire et tu pourra t'allonger, si on ne se fait pas choper par Rusard bien sûr.  
  
- Tu es trop gentil, tu n'aurai pas dû. si un jour il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi je te promet d'être là pour t'aider.  
  
Et là dessus elle donna un bisous sur la joue de Harry. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'au pieds. Quand tous le monde fut de retour, Fred et George ouvrirent la trappe qui menait au passage. Tour à tour il descendirent les marches, et suivirent le long couloir. Ainsi ils arrivèrent sous la statue et Fred consulta la carte du maraudeur. Deux petits points aller de si de là, c'était Rusard et Miss Teigne qui sillonnaient le château à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était presque impossible de sortir sans attirer leur attention, il fallait attendre qu'ils sortent du château pour tenter une opération. Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant que Rusard sorte, il semblait se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Quand il fut à l'intérieure de celle-ci, George qui était devant cria « dissendium » en direction du plafond et une ouverture béante apparu. L'un après l'autre ils montèrent, ils avaient prévus d'aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Fred et George avaient réussi de « fabriqué » un petit passage secret les menant de sous leurs lits au canapé le plus moelleux de leur salle commune, ils avaient décidé qu'en cas de danger ils s'y cacheraient. Comme Harry était l'avant dernier il regarda derrière lui mais il ne vit personne. Où était passé Cho ?  
  
George, dit Harry, referme la statue et monte pendant qu'il est encore temps, je m'occupe de Cho et de toute façon j'ai la cape d'invisibilité avec moi.  
  
- D'accord mais fait attention à toi et dépêches toi de revenir.  
  
Sur ces mots il referma la statue et tout le groupe s'en alla. Harry se retrouva seul dans le noir. « Lumos » dit-il, une lumière s'alluma au bout de sa baguette. Il se demanda où pouvait être Cho, pourtant à peine 5minutes avant elle était assise à côté de lui. Il l'appela et avança en même temps, tout d'un coup une petite voix lui répondit. Quelque mètres plus loin se trouver Cho, étalée par terre, le pied coincé dans un faille et les main sous sa tête.  
  
Harry, c'est toi ? Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir, j'ai appelé beaucoup de fois mais personne ne me répondais.  
  
- Pourquoi est tu partie ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il y a environ dix minutes, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu ma baguette et comme cela faisais déjà une demi-heure qu'on attendais je suis partie à la recherche de ma baguette.  
  
- Et entre temps Rusard est sorti du château et tout les autres sont sorti du sous-terrain, maintenant ils sont en marche pour la tour de Gryffondor, répliqua Harry, mais cela fais rien, tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais essayé de te sortir de là et ensuite on se dépêchera de sortir d'ici.  
  
Harry entreprit de la dégager. Au bout de 6minutes elle fut sur pied, mais elle boitait sérieusement. Harry pris un bras de Cho et le mis autour de son cous, il mis son bras autour de la taille de Cho et ainsi ils avancèrent jusqu'à la fin du sous-terrain. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et pria pour que Rusard ne soit pas là, il s'en couvrit et Cho de même. « Dissendium » le plafond s'ouvrit.  
  
Est-ce que tu va réussir à monter, demanda Harry à Cho. - Je ne crois pas, il va falloir que tu m'aide.  
  
- Oui mais comment, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ben en me portant, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop lourde.  
  
- Non ça va aller, mais tiens met la cape, dit Harry en lui donnant sa cape.  
  
Ainsi Harry pris Cho dans ses bras et la hissa le plus haut qu'il put. Quand ils furent sortit, qu'ils eurent refermer la statue et qu'ils furent sous la cape tous les deux, ils partirent en direction de la tour de Gryffonfor. Juste avant d'arriver devant la grosse dame Cho s'arrêta.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Harry, tu a mal ?  
  
- Non pas du tout, répondit Cho, mais je pensais à quelque chose, quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la réponse. Pourquoi as tu fais ça Harry, pourquoi m'as tu autant m'aider, mes copines auraient pu le faire mais c'est toi qu'il l'a fait, pourquoi ??  
  
Harry ne sut répondre, il essaya de détourner son regard des yeux de Cho mais il n'arriva pas, il voyait sa vie défilé devant lui, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber, que c'était le moment le plus dure de sa vie. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun sons sortit. - Harry, tu m'écoute, demanda Cho, dis-moi pourquoi !  
  
Harry décida enfin de se lancer à l'eau, après tout lui et Ron avait dis que ce soir, tous les deux ils feraient le premier pas.  
  
- Par ce que. par ce que. car je t. car je t'aime, finit-il par avoué.  
  
Cho resta cloué sur place sans rien dire, après un court moment de réflexion elle le pris par la main et l'emmena sans rien dire à travers les couloirs. Harry se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui avouer son amour et où elle l'emmenait.  
  
Pendant ce temps Fred, George et les autres étaient montés dans le dortoir des garçons, avaient fermé la porte à clef et s'étaient étendu sur les lits.  
  
Alors content de cette journée ?? demanda Fred  
  
- Comme vous le savez peut-être, dit George, il est l'heure du dîner.  
  
- Et comme vous êtes sûrement tous affamé, reprit Fred, nous allons faire un tour aux cuisines pour vous apportez de quoi manger pendant 3 jours.  
  
- Puisque Rusard peut venir ici d'un moment à l'autre nous vous demandons de vous cachez dans le passage pendant que nous serons pas là, et ne faites pas de bruit, on se dépêche.  
  
Là dessus ils quittèrent leurs amis et prirent avec la carte du maraudeur. Rusard était encore dans la forêt mais Miss Teigne rôdait dans les couloirs. Arrivés devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, ils chatouillèrent la poire qui les laissa entrer. Les elfes furent très accueillant comme d'habitude et ils repartirent avec autant de nourriture qu'il faudrait à une famille Troll affamée.  
  
Est-ce que Rusard et dans le coin, demanda Fred à George.  
  
- Oui il est rentré, répondit George, il est dans la salle commune de Serpantard je pense qu'il leur pose des questions, ça nous laisse quelques minutes pour remonter au plus vite.  
  
- Et puis Harry et Cho, ils sont où, demanda Fred, normalement il devraient être arriver.  
  
- Ils ne sont en tout cas plus dans le souterrain, répondit George, et il. il ne sont non plus pas dans la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
- Mais alors où ils sont ?  
  
- Là je les vois, s'exclama George, dans la tour de Serdaigle, je dirais plus précisément dans le dortoir des filles, et ils sont très proche.  
  
- Tu pense à ce que je pense, tu crois que Harry serait capable, demanda Fred.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que Harry le fasse, il y a une heure ils sortaient même pas ensemble alors maintenant faire ce que je pense, cela m'étonnerait.  
  
- Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que Cho fait partie de l'équipe adverse de quidditch, dit Fred, et en plus elle est attrapeuse, j'ose pas imaginer les prochain match si ils sont vraiment ensemble.  
  
- Moi non plus, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, les autres nous attendes.  
  
Cho avait amené Harry sans un mot dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, là elle s'était assise sur son lit et avait prié Harry de faire la même chose. Harry ne savais que faire, pour l'instant, depuis qu'il lu avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait rien dit d'autre. D'ailleurs Cho non plus n'avait rien dit. Elle l'avait juste emmené là. Gentiment elle enleva la cape qui les recouvrait et se rapprocha de Harry.  
  
Harry, dit-elle, c'est donc pour cette raison que tu m'a tant aidé.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, je ferai tout pour toi. Cho, je t'aime.  
  
- Moi au.moi aussi. moi aussi je t'aime, dit Cho toute tremblante d'émotion.  
  
Sur ses joues, de fines larmes coulaient, mais elle était heureuse. Harry qui pour l'instant n'avait su que faire s'approcha d'elle, lui mis son bras autour de son cou et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, tous les deux versant de petites larmes, ils auraient pu rester des heures ensemble si ils n'avaient pas entendu des bruits de pas. Ils se recouvrirent rapidement de la cape d'invisibilité et se levèrent. Ils allèrent dans un coin l'un contre l'autre. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Rusard.  
  
C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il, cela fait dix heures que je les cherchent et je ne les trouve pas, pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans le château, il y avait du gâteau par terre. Vas-y ma belle, dit-il à Miss Teigne, cherche, peut-être ils sont passés par là.  
  
Miss Teigne renifla longuement le lit de Cho et crachota. Rusard arriva, inspecta le lit et après un moment de réflexion il déduit qu'au moins deux personnes s'étaient assise ici. Il inspecta du regard la pièce, regarda sous les lits et enfin il quitta la pièce. Harry et Cho attendirent encore un moment avant de revenir s'asseoir. Quand ils furent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre Cho demanda à Harry :  
  
Depuis quand est-tu amoureux de moi ?  
  
- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, répondit Harry, tu volais si bien sur ton balai que je suis resté ébloui, mais je m'en suis pas tout de suite rendu compte. Et toi cela fait depuis combien temps que tu m'aimes ?  
  
- Depuis toujours, répondit Cho au grand étonnement de Harry, je t'aimais d'abord en ennemi, ensuite je t'aimais comme ami et depuis le début de cette année mon amitié c'est peu à peu transformée en amour, enfin de puis aujourd'hui j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Harry, j'aimerais rester indéfiniment à tes côtés.  
  
Gentiment ils rapprochèrent leurs deux têtes, ils étaient si près que leurs nez se touchaient. Cho mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry qui mit ses bras sous les siens. Leurs nez se croisèrent et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant des heures, Harry qui au début ne se sentais pas très à l'aise car c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait vraiment une fille, se laissa aller. Il ressentit plein de chose qu'un garçon normal de 15 ans ressent quand il est avec une fille, il avait envie de tester de nouvelles choses et gentiment il passa sa main sous le pull de Cho, il lui caressa le dos, le ventre, bientôt ils se couchent pour être mieux. Cho aussi commence à le caresser, d'abord dans le dos puis elle descendit gentiment sa main, elle arrive au boxer et passe sa main dessous. Harry se sent un peu gêné, mais pour pas qu'elle croit qu'il a peur d'aller plus loin, pourtant c'est le cas, il lui passe gentiment la main dans les sous- tifs, pour lui c'est quelque chose de très nouveau alors il décide d'y aller doucement, quand ses doigts rencontre les tétons de Cho qui ont durci il a vraiment honte, il la caresse un petit moment mais il ressort sa main peut après. Mais Cho continue, Harry ne sais plus quoi faire, enfin il se décide à lui dire : Cho, je t'aime énormément mais ce soir j'ai peur d'aller plus loin, je n'ai jamais fais grand chose avec les filles, seulement quelque bisous et attouchement quand on jouait à la bouteille dans la salle commune de Gryffonfor. tu me comprend? Je veux avoir aucun secret pour toi alors je te le dis!  
  
- Tu sais Harry, je préfère mille fois que tu me le dise maintenant, car moi je fais juste ce que mes copines me dise de faire avec les mecs, j'ai pas trop d'expérience, juste avec Cédric et des moldus, moi aussi je suis jamais allée autant loin, alors comme de toute façon je suis fatigué ne tentons rien.  
  
Harry se colla contre elle et il s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisé. Et il s'endormirent collé l'un contre l'autre, heureux et rêvant de l'autre.  
  
Hé, Fred, George, appela Padma, j'espère que vous avez pris autre chose à boire que de l'eau, on a envie de s'éclater à mort ce soir.  
  
- Yes, répliqua Ernie, on va boucher l'entrée de la tour avec tous ce qu'on peut et après on fait une méga soirée. De toute façon on va être puni alors autant profiter de cette soirée jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, dit Hermione, on ne peut pas faire ça, Stewart n'est qu'en 2ème et en plus si Dumbeldore sais ça je ne serai plus préfète.  
  
- Mais tu t'en fout, répliqua Roger, et pour Stewart on a qu'à le mettre au lit.  
  
- Très drôle, dit Stewart, je vous avise que j'ai déjà embrassé une fille et que j'ai déjà une nana à poil, vous pigez je ne suis plus un gamin !!  
  
- Alors tout est arrangé, dirent Fred et George, que tous le monde nous aide à boucher l'entrée et que la bombe commence.  
  
- Wahoo, crièrent tous les autres sauf Hermione.  
  
Quand tous les canapés et les fauteuils furent contre l'entrée, ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, firent un peu plus de place en déplaçant quelques lits et les jumeaux Weasley installèrent la nourriture sur une table basse. Tous le monde mangea à sa faim et bu toute les boissons alcoolisées. Seamus installa sa radio à pile moldue et mit un CD de Punk et ils dansèrent pendant une heure. Ernie qui en avait marre de danser proposa de jouer à action et vérité par couple. Tout le monde fut d'accord et les couples se formèrent. Ernie et Hannah, Roger et Padma, Seamus et Ginny, quand aux autres qui ne sortait pas ensemble il ne pouvait pas être en couple. Fred qui sortait avec Alicia Spinnet et George qui sortait avec Angelina Johnson n'avaient pas envie de jouer avec d'autre fille, ils se retirèrent du jeu et se proclamèrent arbitres. Ils ne rester plus que Hermione comme fille, les garçons étant Ron, Justin et Stewart. Tous le monde attendais sur Hermione pour qu'elle choisisse un des trois, elle était vraiment indécise, dans sa tête elle avait éliminé Stewart qui était trop jeune. Au bout d'un moment Ron ne pu plus tenir, il n'avait pas envie que Hermione aille avec Justin alors, comme il avait un peu bu, il s'élança vers Hermione et lui dit:  
  
  
  
Hermione, je vais te faciliter la tâche, voilà cela fait un moment que je voulais te le dire mais j'en avais pas le courage, Hermione tu es belle et je t'aime.  
  
- Heu, répondit Hermione choquée et en même temps contente, heu d'accord je prend Ron avec moi.  
  
Et ensuite se tournant vers Ron et lui demanda:  
  
Ce que tu viens de dire est vrai ou tu a fait ça juste pour ne pas rester seul, en plus tu a bu pas mal et j'aimerais que ce que tu a dit ne soit pas grâce à l'alcool.  
  
- Rassure toi, répondit Ron, c'était vrai, je t'aime vraiment, tu a de la chance que je sois un peu saoul sinon je n'aurais jamais osé te l'avouer.  
  
- Peut-être, dit-elle, mais alors je l'aurais fait.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Ron, le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, derrière eux ils entendirent des applaudissements et des cris. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir avec les autres et ils jouèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Fred et George avaient tellement d'idée pour les gages qu'ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas du tout. Rusard passa plusieurs fois devant la tour de Gryffondor, maintenant il savait que les élèves étaient là, il avait essayé plusieurs fois de rentrer mais il n'avait pas réussi. Quand tous furent fatigué Fred et George annoncèrent la fin du jeu et ils allèrent se coucher. Enfin pour Fred et Georges ils ne pouvaient pas finir une journée comme ça sans sex, ils passèrent une nuit d'enfer avec leurs copines et pour une fois qu'ils étaient plus ou moins sérieux tant mieux!!!! Tandis que Hermione et Ron discutèrent et s'embrassèrent encore un moment et ensuite ils allèrent dormirent l'un contre l'autre, sans le savoir de la même manière que Harry et Cho.  
  
Ainsi tous les deux avaient "gagné" le pari fait la veille et même si s'était de façon très différente ils furent heureux avec Hermione et Cho. Quand ils le pouvait ils sortaient tous les quatre à Près-au-Lard. Pas la peine de vous dirent que les 14 élèves qui étaient allé à Près-au-Lard le jour où ils auraient dû travailler dans la neige furent sévèrement puni. Ils durent nettoyer le château entier sans magie. C'est ainsi que ce terminèrent les vacances d'hiver à Poudlard, par 5 jours de nettoyage, mais personne ne regratta une seconde cette journée magnifique.  
  
Fin 


End file.
